


The Road That I Must Choose

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: In the Grey of the Morning [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: A Small But Necessary Piece of Exposition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Walter decides to put his personal revenge on hold in order to rebuild the Hellsing Organization.
Series: In the Grey of the Morning [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030367
Kudos: 2





	The Road That I Must Choose

~ In the Grey of the Morning ~

The Queen's sword descends.

"I hereby dub thee Sir Walter Hellsing."

Being knighted is only the beginning. Before Walter can truly undertake his quest to rid the world of Alucard, he must rebuild the Hellsing Organization from the ground up.

Despite the Hellsing family's bloodline having come to an end, it has been decided by a consensus of the Round Table - and approved by the Queen - that both the organization itself and the knight serving at its head as leader of the Round Table will continue to carry the Hellsing name.

To replace the decimated ranks of soldiers quickly, so that their headquarters isn't left defenseless in the meantime, Walter's first act as the head of Hellsing is to hire a band of mercenaries...

~end~


End file.
